DRaVeN
; currently (leader) | Relatives = Mr. Sinister (father, deceased); Unknown mother (deceased); Joey's statue (N/A); | Universe = (Earth-1066) | Base Of Operations = The Shiki Organisation | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 120 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Silver | Hair2 = (formerly blonde) | UnusualFeatures = His right hand was replaced with a fake one (automail). He has various of scars over his body, wich he gained during the battles he has been into. | Citizenship = Brooklyn | Occupation = Mafia headliner, Member of the Shiki Organization, Anonymous, The "Twisted" Lawyer | Education = Some private Law school | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Brooklyn, NY | HistoryText = There is something rotten in Brooklyn (first life) His earliest memories were from that place, where he had grown up in his first conscious years - the streets of Brooklyn, when he ventured under the alias Haguro. Accidentally, he found an item, wich was looking like some kind of a duel disk, in some random storage. That relic happened to be a tool, wich sent him into the distant future of an alternative dimension, known as the Middleverse. His life got saved by a mutant-cyborg, Forge - a boy on his ages, wich happened to know the events, that were happening in the Middleverse, also the rules in this world. Another mutant, wich Haguro meets with, was Cappie, who subsequently tried to kill him, when he was unconsciousness, because of the poison he had before entering into the Middleverse. He got once again saved by the "Afro-samurai" - once with an antidote against madness, and also when he beats Cappie in an brief encounter. The short adventure of Draven has over with an "white spot" in his own mind. A meeing with X-men (second life) In that moment, the "white spot" in his memory spread towards his whole previous life - including the time he used to grow up in Brooklyn, and his adventure in Middleverse. He remembered, that he was a member (with a name Dwight) of a rich family from Los Angeles - Stifler. He didn't had too much attention, so he tried to regain his class. The school he was in, was some private Law school, and his skills were genius. A lot of the kids got jelous of him, and were looking him with strange eyes, wich used to drive him to insanity. But that just didn't happened. At several moments, he got bullied, but he always battled his own way out, at some wierd sort of way. He was embrassing everything, that was hurting him by making big parties, drink alchohol and smoke, at wich point he met with a girlfriend called Miley Syrus, and got laid. Independently from what everybody were thinking, he wanted them to accept him into the society. It didn't happened, thought. That was making him go crazy, and doing some things like writing graffiti on the walls in some random place, wich he loved to go, and isolate himself from the others - making his anger pass through him. They "scriptures" didn't said mutch other than some things he was feeling, and that the center of the Earth is the end of the world, but he realised, that he couldn't care less about that. After the moment he fought over with some other guys, for his girlfriend's sake, he got his way "out of the darkness" sort of speech, finding his true gene, and moved to another page. He succseeded into abstracting all of their possessions, thanks to his abilities as a lawyer, and was left alone in the mansion. His past, unfortunately, was trying to make him remember about "himself". The mutant abilities of Stifler began to express themselves, while he was on a date with his girlfriend. By this reason, X-men takes him under their wings. While he was in the X-Mansion, he held a secret from the older members in the Dangerous Box, with other young mutants, but the event got mixed-up entirely, and goes differently from their plans (they couldn't interrupt their traning, before they got to Boby Drake (Iceman)'s end, who dies as a victum in a trial from their quest), Later, the survivors understood, that Ultron, a robot-murderer, with a greatly-improved unnatural intellect placed a trap in that place with the aim to make an union with Draven (he probably predicted the appearance of Dwight, if not - in wich he caused his abilities to awaken). The robot had a goal to conquer the world, as for that he needed two keys - the first was himself, and the other - Dwight. The idea, wich he was following, was builded up into the making of an digital world, collecting the minds of the whole humanity. Demanding an absolute control over the electromagnet spectrum, for creating a digital network in the very electromagnetic field of the Earth, he was chasing Draven (after he manipulated the electric charge pretty effective, himself). After he recieves a rejection from the mutant's side, Ultron blew up the X-Mansion, where Dwight loses his life. After his "death", he realizes, that he can't gain an access to Heaven or Hell. Other than that, his right arm, wich he loses a while before his moment of "dying", was still missing, even thought the soul of every human remains untouched from physical damage, made in their lifetime. The Ressurection (Third Life) For some reason, Mr. Sinister gains control over Draven's life, thanks to wich he succseeds to make him reborn. The mutant retains his memories from both of his lifes, but when he open his eyes and sees his "savior", he realize, that is in Brooklyn again, wich seemightly symbolises "turning point to the begining". Sinister informs Draven, that he saved him from pure interest - "Is he going to avoid the fatal destiny, wich have always expected him !?" He also mentions about the "final confrontation", and the fact, that the outcome of his destiny will happen soon, implying him to visit the Savage Lands and to understand everything, wich is still hidden from the "white spot" in his memory, and is disappearing. When he remains alone, Draven goes to the old storage, when he found the duel disk from his first life. On the same place he's into, he meets with his old pal - Forge. They found the disk exactly when the brooklyn boy consider to use it for retaining his right hand back, wich was still missing, and he happened to be defeated by Yukiatsu Akarawa - young japanese member from the Mafia, whom abilities were successful against the very best, given by Draven himself. After Akarawa takes the duel disk, because of wich he turns out to arrive on that place, he invites his opponent to join him. Draven accepts the offer and goes to Yukiatsu's homeland - Japan. While still on the road, he understands that his new boss is actually a brother of Cappie. The recently reborned mutant gets equipped, immediately after he arrives to his base with Automail - a mimic alternate one of his missing right hand. Not after a long time, Draven gains his first mission, as a member of Shiki - a secret organization, wich is responcible for its actions only before Yukiatsu Akarawa. As a member of this team, Draven gets a new name, important and known only by Shiki - wich is called Rook. Later, while Draven meets with the other three members of Shiki - Knight, Bishop and Queen, he goes into the building of another Mafia organization, where it was planned for them to retain another duel disk, wich Akarawa wants for himself. They broke through their defences succsessfully, where Draven finds his ability to levitate. They battled their own way throught many of the enemy henchmans. Rook doesn't kill any of them, other than he just dispose a small group of them. The real challenge begins when the group arrives deep inside the building, where Queen shows a little bit of his "true self", and brutally murders every single one of them. Draven couldn't see any of this because of the shock he gets, but he gets "saved" by one of Knight's illusions. They've recieved what they were in this building about, or more exactly - Queen took the duel disk they were sent for, and as they were leaving the place, Rook dealed with just one "paniced" member of the security guard, by sending him into a trash can, by catching his head with his automail, and just throwing him away, like he was nothing. They both returned the required item to Akarawa, and succeeded the mission. Black Gaiden: Origins At some point, Draven arrived to the Savage Land, where he was promised to be informed about his history. After his plane perched on the island, and he stepped on it's earth, he meets with Vertigo, where she shows him the way to Mr. Sinster's tower. Not after too long, he meets again with the "antagonist" again, and learns about the fact, that he's one of the so-called "6 Genes", who were once combined in one eternity, called "The Sage of the Six Genes", thus a guy, named Lynk, being the final original mutant. Eventually, he was the only one of two, that was recieved with freedom. Draven also learned about the "experiment" of Sinister, called "The Harvest", and after that moment, he gets killed "off-screen", stabbed from the Masamune blade. Sinister recieves a "good-bye" message from Draven in his fatal minutes, and tells him to visit his secret base, as some sort of "present", after everything that he's done to him. Draven listened to him, ofcourse. He researched towards Sinister's database about all the other Genes and their state, The Frenchman, and also the upcoming return of Apocalypse. After that, he intended to go back to Japan, or more importantly, Shiki - for recieving the upgrade for his automail he asked about, and after that - probably take the Muramasa sword, in order to prepare himself for the battle, from wich the life of the whole universe depends of. His plan didn't worked out too well, thought, because his airplane gets crushed, and he happened to be in an unknown Chinese jungle, where he meets with a girl named Indigo, wich happened to be also one of the six Genes. They battled with each other and she was strong enought to deal with Draven, even on highter level on him, before he released the full potential of his abilities, wich gave him some kind of an dark-blue aura, wich was having the appearance of an ancient warrior, surrounding him. The battle didn't over, thought, because Draven fainted before its end. His conscious was in a critical condition, but Indigo gave him some first aid, as some sort of a reward, and told him were to go and find his way out. He also learned, that she was the one, who crused his plane, but was told by someone to do so, probably manipulated by someone for some time. So the both of them went to their own separate ways, as Draven gets attacked by wild animals. He didn't wanted to defend himself, and so he was "saved" by a guy he never knew before. His name was Ling, and he wanted Draven to "follow" him somewhere. Draven rejected him, and both fighted with each other, before Draven gets a back up he called by his automail system at the very begining when he was trapped in this location, by the other members of Shiki, where he learns about another secret of the N-Gene. He was also mentioned that someone also happened to break towards Sinister's database even before him, and ironicly, the one who did that was Ultron. Queen, Bishop and Knight prepared to attack Ling imadinately, but gets threaten, that if Ling push just one button, the whole terrain around them will explode, and so he escaped. Middleverse: The Foundry of Rook Seemightly, while all of these strange things occused in Draven's life, there were some big events in the Middleverse, wich include Cappie. It seems that the arrogant kid was trying to gain some access to Shiki, as for escaping the Middleverse he was trapped in, he should recieve all the "locator cards" from the other members, and Draven had the mission to fight with him. At this time, he was "acting" as a member from Anonymous, and almost having Cappie to win his trust. That didn't happened, of course, as Cappie gets knocked of by Draven. He than over succeeded him in a gun fight, and gets piss off, by trying to blast him away, in a short amount of time. At this point, an unexpected guest from Cappie's team appeared, absorbing his attack. The two of them tried to battle with him, but got trapped by the steelcage of the "Lava golem" Draven created. Cappie gains control of it, but not for too long, as Draven counter-attacked him with his special move and he gets pushed to the limit. But by launching his ultimate attack, Cappie doesn't realise when Draven used his light abilities to create a projection of himself and make him invisible at the same time, and crushes it instead. After that, Draven passed him from behind, and shoots him in the back, thus winning the battle. As for Dare Mo Nai - he gets possesed by Knight, so the both of them didn't happen to know what happened after the event. The Final Confrontation After he passed his mission successfully and defeats Cappie, Draven gets to another page, as he gets back to where he belongs. After arriving in Shiki's base, and asking Akarawa about the Muramasa, he gains enought information to go all out. Before that, he visits the mechanic, recieving the promised defensive upgrade for his automail. After he does that, he goes to find the sword, wich will help him for doing all the preparations for the final clash. | Powers = DRaVeN is an alfa-level mutant. Magnetism: Draven can move around metalic objects and items, containing enought amount of metal. He can extract metal of substances, including it, and also change their form. An Ability to sence everything that happens with the magnetic field of the planet Earth, due to his obvious bond with this field *''Magnetic Force-Fields:'' DRaVeN usually protects himself with a personal force field that he can quickly expand to protect large areas. His force field has withstood the effects of being stapped by katana, blasted away, and other various attacks. Eventually, Dravan's force-field has the ability of an "Absolute Defence" and he can use it as an "aura" to wrap around himself and form an ancient warrior, who can also launch attacks. *''Sage Mode:'' He can achieve superhuman endurance by using his magnetic abilities. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Under normal conditions, Draven possesses the physical strength of a well conditioned athlete. However, he can channel vast amounts of magnetic energy through his body for the purpose of granting himself vast superhuman strength of which the limits are unknown. Whatever those limits might be, he is ultimately able to lift far in excess of 100 tons with ease. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' As a result of increasing his strength, he dramatically increases the overall efficiency of his musculature. While magnetically enhanced, his muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. Draven can exert himself physically for up to at least a few days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood starts to impair him. *''Metallic Bonding:'' Draven has recently presented the power to atomically bond metallic substances to any designated surface material. This newly developed technique allows DRaVeN to blend metallic alloys with the earth, water, and air (HoM). *''Electromagnetic Sight:'' By concentrating, Draven can perceive the world around himself as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. He can perceive the natural magnetic auras surrounding living beings. *''Levitating:'' He can repel and move around the electromagnetic spectrum of the planet Earth. *'Magnetic Sense:' He can sense the presence of any metalic object on a different distance around him. Light Manipulation: Draven can manipulate/generate photon particles by his own will and desire. He can absorb these photon particles, but not keeping the energy after that for too long, turn them into light/heath, bend them in a way that he can change way an simple eye can see the terrain, transform his body or part of it in light in bilateral dependency, moving with the speed of light to where he wish. Superhuman tracking: Thought not yet displayed, Draven can also mantain this ability, at some point. | Abilities = Law degree traning: He is very intellectual individual, and has an experience as being a Lwayer - he has shown this ability as he succseeded into abstracting all possessions of the Stifler family during his second life. Gunslinger: He has some training involving guns, he can pull out some tricks a normal person using them can't. He's also very accurate, when shooting, no matter how he's doing it. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Not known | Equipment = * Automail: Draven's right arm has been replaced with a fake one. It can include upgrades such defence (protection shields, etc), or offensive (the arm can include some tools to attack with (or turn into such), and has also a security system. It contains a battery, wich apperantly drops down as these (or just the automail) are used as advantage. | Transportation = Capable of flying under his own power (which he tends to do most of the times) | Weapons = * Beretta 92FS Pistol: A weapon wich is a trademark of the Shiki Organization. }}